


啵啵醉酒车

by yingyingye



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingyingye/pseuds/yingyingye
Kudos: 12





	啵啵醉酒车

代驾把车子开到家的时候王一博已经醉醺醺的歪倒在肖赞身上了

等他一路吃力的把王一博从车子里扶出来，歪歪扭扭的上楼进屋，已经累的满头大汗了

肖赞看着躺在沙发上，因为酒气满脸通红的男人有点好笑又有点新奇

“宝宝，我热” 沙发的人嗓音有些低哑的喊，伸手扯了扯脱的只剩一件的T恤

肖赞连忙伸手制住他

“谁让你喝那么多酒！” 肖赞皱着鼻子抱怨，但还是乖乖去倒水给他喝

喝过水舒服一点的男人又开始使坏，伸手一把拉过他

“啊！你要干嘛，快放开我！身上臭死了！” 香香白白的小兔子受不了他满身的酒味

“嫌弃我？嗯？” 男人低低一笑，醉醺醺开口，随即按住他的脖子亲了上去

“唔……放…………唔……放开我…………” 他想推开王一博，但是喝醉酒的人不如清醒的时候怜惜他，一股子蛮力把他细白的手腕都抓红了

“呜……痛！” 他吃痛挣扎

肖赞忽然想到刚刚他跳舞的时候，和平时温柔宠溺的样子完全不一样，是炙热的，野性的，侵略的，让他一下有点分不清哪个才是他的本质

“赞赞，你在走神” 男人惩罚似的用力咬了一下他红润柔软的唇瓣，呼出的热气仿佛要灼伤他的皮肤

“嘶！怎么可以咬人！” 他眼眶泛起水雾控诉，嘴巴果然微微肿起来

“宝宝等下也咬过来” 说话间大手伸到后面不怀好意的捏了捏肖赞挺翘的小屁股

“你！流氓！” 肖赞脸一下爆红，挣扎着从他身上爬起来

“快去洗澡，不然你就不要进卧室了” 小兔子发飙了

“沙发上也可以，嗯？” 喝醉酒的男人变得很不一样，笑容多了起来，也更……流氓了

“什么也可以？快去洗澡！”小兔子还没反应过来

“宝宝想先在浴室？” 男人一脸坏笑站起来，拖着肖赞一起进了浴室

……

“啊……哈不……你……你坏…………唔……”

“宝宝看镜子” 男人从背后环住他，一边用力顶弄，一边捏着怀里人的下巴，让他看着面前的镜子

“不………啊……不要…………啊啊……哥哥……” 肖赞被他顶的脚尖踮起，几乎要站不稳，他哭着摇头，羞耻的全身通红，不敢相信镜子里满脸欲色，只知道张着嘴巴娇喘的人居然是自己

失神之间还在想，王一博不是喝醉了吗，怎么还那么有精力

当然这才只是开始…

等王一博抱着他，把他一路干到卧室，又不知疲倦的折腾到天都微微擦亮的时候，他已经脱力的叫都叫不出来了

总是单纯无辜的小脸被情欲浇灌之后充满艳色，波光潋滟的大眼睛迷茫的半阖着，通红的眼角挂着泪珠，把卷翘的长睫毛染的湿漉漉的，红润的双唇也可怜的肿起来了，双手无力的垂在床边，白嫩纤细的身体上满满爱痕

张口想要求饶，但只能发出无力的泣音，将要失去神志的时候他想以后再也不能让王一博喝酒了

……

等他再次有意识已经中午了，醒来时他被紧紧拥在一个温暖的怀抱里，但浑身酸痛的像被碾过，身后传来明显的异物感，他不舒服的蹙着眉伸手一摸

“你！” 王一博性器居然还在他身体里，并且因为他的动作开始逐渐变大

他生气的想要挣开身后的人，却被按着腰大力动作起来

“宝宝，醒了吗” 低沉的声音在他耳边想起

“呜……嗯……不……不要了……哥哥……放……放过我……”小兔子哑着嗓子求饶

“唔、最后一次，马上就好” 男人舒爽的低喘出声，伸手握住他稍稍抬头的下身温柔的撸动

可怕的情欲再次把他淹没

“啊啊……不啊……求……求你……不要了……” 可怜兮兮的求饶只换来身上人更凶狠的进攻

“你……啊……你…………王一博你是……人吗” 他气极，因为用嗓过度，声音都变得沙哑

等王一博吃饱喝足停下动作，他也忍不住哭到打嗝了

“宝宝，是我的错，不要哭了好不好” 王一博帮他清理好，抱着他低声下气的哄

“呜……你……嗝……别碰我……呜呜……” 他真的被欺负惨了，被情欲完全控制的感觉让他恐慌不已

王一博端来蜂蜜水喂他喝下

“不哭了好不好” 小兔子体力消耗严重，王一博怕他再哭下去要脱水了

“呜呜……你走开…………” 他其实也不想哭成这样，但是这半年多被王一博宠的太娇气了，这次又实在太委屈自己也控制不住了

本来被按着做了一夜身体就很难受了，结果刚醒又被欺负一通，虽然自己也有爽到，但他真的怕了王一博做起来就一副不要命的样子

“是我的错，宝宝不哭了，乖，再哭下去要生病了” 王一博看他一脸委屈凄惨的样子心疼不已，但是欲望来了他也不能控制，更何况对方是肖赞

但自己惹的祸还是要自己解决，想来搞笑，第一次放下身段，这么低声下气的哄人还是因为管不住自己下半身

承诺了很多平时绝不会答应的条件，小兔子才勉强消气，因为体力消耗太过严重，简单的吃了一点东西就又继续睡了

王一博看着他单纯美好的睡颜长舒了一口气，嘴边泄出一丝笑容，他从没想到自己有一天会这么心甘情愿的臣服于一个人，彻彻底底成为他的俘虏

大概爱情就是这样，没有办法


End file.
